Razorback
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summery Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The Razorback's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Razorback received a Schematic for the Workshop in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013 . *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Razorback received a change to its appearance in a Unannounced Game Update on Mar 19, 2013. *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Razorback received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Razorback ''was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Firsts & Records *'War Commander First''' : **''First Vehicle to utilize Indirect Fire'' - ' The Razorback ' **''First Vehicle to have a 400+ Range'' - ' The Razorback ' **''First Unit to have a 400+ Range'' - ' The Razorback ' Additional Facts *The Razorback is a Indirect Fire weapon. **The Razorback is able to fire over all levels of Barricades. *The Razorback travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approx. 9m 11s **giving it a Calc. Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). Trivial *The Razorback is one of the Original WC Units. *The Razorback's projectiles cannot be shot down by Defensive fire. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 13.v2'' Quotes Related Pages Unit Voice Click Expand to View this Section Selecting *what you want ? *Commander? *Huh? *Yes? *What? Moving *Yes sir. *No problem. *Will do. *On My Way *Moving out. *Roger Attacking *Got It Got It Got It *Die *Time To Bring The Pain Gallery Razorback-LargePic.png|Larger Pic Razorback-L10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Razorback-Level 10.jpg|Level 10 Repair Time with Level 10 War Factory Razorback.png|Original Design Razorback-Stats-L8(WF-L10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level ? War Factory Razorback-Stats-L9(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Razorback-Stats-L10(WF-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Razorback-Stats-L11(WF-L10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Razorback-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Razorback-Stats-L13(WF-L10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Razorback-Stats-L14(WF-L10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Unit Category:Indirect Fire Weapon Category:Anti-Ground Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Special Op Unit Category:A to Z Category:Explosive Vehicle